films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue's Clues Episodes, Videos
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" with "Blue's Room" from July 16, 1995 to March 29, 2007 & videos from 1997-2008 Series overview Episodes Steve Episodes in USA (1995-2002) Season 1 (1995-1996) #Blue's Prints July 16, 1995 (Pilot) #Snack Time September 8, 1996 #What Time is it for Blue? September 15, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 #Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 #Pretend Time November 3, 1996 #A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 #The Trying Game November 17, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 24, 1996 #The Grow Show December 1, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 1996 Season 2 (1996-1998) #What Does Blue Want To Make? December 15, 1996 #What Story Does Blue Want To Play? December 22, 1996 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 (Also Known as What is Tickety Tock's Favortie Nursery Rhyme) #What is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over January 12, 1997 (Also Known as Magenta's First Day) #Blue's News January 19, 1997 #Steve Gets the Sniffles September 7, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 1997 #Blue's Senses September 21, 1997 #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? September 28, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 1997 #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 1997 #Blue's ABC's October 19, 1997 (aka Blue's ABCs: Prereading!) #Math! October 26, 1997 #What Blue To Play The Learn? March 15, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? March 22, 1998 #You What Does Blue Want To Wanna A Do Share With Play March 29, 1998 #Blue's Surprise at 2:00 April 5, 1998 #The Lost Episode! April 12, 1998 #Blue's Sad Day April 19, 1998 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? April 26, 1998 #What Did Blue See? May 3, 1998 #Nurture! May 10, 1998 #Blue is Frustrated May 17, 1998 #Stay Games of Fun May 24, 1998 #What Does Blue Want to Wanna a Do Caring May 31, 1998 #What Play Does Blue Want To Learn June 7, 1998 Season 3 (1998-2001) #Blue's Birthday June 14, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? June 21, 1998 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? July 5, 1998 #Mechanics! July 12, 1998 #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #Art Appreciation April 14, 1999 #Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 #Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #Hide and Seek October 25, 1999 #Thankful November 15, 1999 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #Pool Party April 3, 2000 #Anatomy April 10, 2000 #Signs April 24, 2000 #Nature July 3, 2000 #Geography July 10, 2000 #Occupations July 17, 2000 #Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #Blue's Big Musical October 3, 2000 #What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #Inventions October 23, 2000 #Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #The Wrong Shirt (Opposites) November 13, 2000 #Words December 5, 2000 #Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #Shy March 12, 2001 #Environments March 19, 2001 #Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #Imagine Nation April 2, 2001 #Building With Blue April 3, 2001 #Sences of Anatomy April 4, 2001 #Telling Time With Blue April 5, 2001 #Stop, Look and Listien! April 6, 2001 #Adventure April 9, 2001 #All Kinds of Signs April 10, 2001 #The Great Outdoors April 11, 2001 #Playtime With Periwinkle April 12, 2001 #Blue's Big Feast April 13, 2001 #The Anything Box April 16, 2001 #A Playdate With Blue April 19, 2001 #Superfriends April 23, 2001 #Movie April 30, 2001 #Blue's Big Art Show! April 31, 2004 #The Work of Art Ocober 1, 2001 #What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #Bugs! November 12, 2001 #Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #Blocks December 3, 2001 #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonaza February 15, 2002 #Puppets February 25, 2002 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #Let's Plant March 29, 2002 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #Blue's School April 16, 2002 #Something to Do Blue? April 22, 2002 #Backstage of Blue's Clues April 22, 2002 #Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #Steve Goes to College (3) April 29, 2002 #Joe's Scrapbook (4) April 29, 2002 Joe Episodes in USA (2002-2004) Season 5 (2002-2003) #Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #Playing Store May 27, 2002 #Patience June 3, 2002 #100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2002 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #Blue's Big Band February 4, 2003 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #Use Your Noggin March 10, 2003 #The Story Wall April 28, 2003 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #Blue Takes You to School August 26, 2003 #Meet Polka Dots! September 15, 2003 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #Body Language September 19, 2003 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #I Did That! September 24, 2003 #Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #Morning Music September 29, 2003 #Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #Monsters December 15, 2003 #Blue: The Episode December 22, 2003 Season 6 (2004) #Classic Clues January 27, 2004 #The Legend of The Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #Love Day February 16, 2004 #Blue's Wishes February 20, 2004 #Joe's Clues February 23, 2004 #Everything Specail! March 1, 2004 #Bounce, Blue March 8, 2004 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #Playdates March 22, 2004 #Blue's Big Park March 29, 2004 #The Fariy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #Dancing Joe April 12, 2004 #Blue's 4th Clue April 19, 2004 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #Bluestock May 10, 2004 #Special Learing May 17, 2004 #Blue's Best May 24, 2004 #Chores Chores Chores May 31, 2004 #Blue's Jobs June 7, 2004 #Learning Practice June 21, 2004 #All About Blue June 28, 2004 #Joe Goes to Vacation July 5, 2004 #Fishing Touches Day July 12, 2004 #Joe's Polar July 19, 2004 #Steve On Mars July 24, 2004 #The Loose Screw July 26, 2004 Blue's Room Seasons 1 & 2 Episodes in USA (2004-2007) #Snacktime Playdate August 2, 2004 #Fred's Birthday November 24, 2004 #Blue's Holiday Wishes December 4, 2004 #It's Hug Day January 25, 2005 #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #The Power of the Alphabet September 17, 2005 #Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue July 27, 2006 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother! August 6, 2006 #Blue's Biggest Stories August 7, 2006 #The Very Best of Blue September 9, 2006 #10 Years of the Music Movie September 16, 2006 #Blue's Farm Playdate January 26, 2007 #Shape Detectives February 2, 2007 #Masterpiece Museum February 9, 2007 #Sprinkles' Sleepover February 16, 2007 #World Travelers February 23, 2007 #Mathronauts! March 2, 2007 #Away Great Playdate March 26, 2007 #Little Red Riding Blue March 27, 2007 #Knights of the Snack Table March 28, 2007 #Music Stars March 29, 2007 Videos (1997-2008) Blue's Clues Videos for Steve (1997-2002) #Blue's Prints: Our First Pilot Episode "What Does Blue Want to Today?" (VHS, 5/19/1998) Have You Seen My Treasure/Blue's Prints #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want To Play? #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want To Make? #Taking Care With Blue (VHS & DVD, 7/28/1998) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need?/The Grow Show/Nurture! #Blue's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 9/8/1998) Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday #ABC's and 123's (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABC's/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999)- Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day?/Blue's Favorite Song #Let's Play A Game! (VHS 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Try, Try Again! (VHS, 1/12/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Let's Pretend & Fixing (VHS, 1/12/1999) Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Feeling Blue (VHS & DVD, 4/6/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS & DVD, 6/22/1999)- Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News #Blue Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS & DVD, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Can You Find It? (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/8/2000) Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation #Magenta Comes Over! (VHS & DVD, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS & DVD, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound?/Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Who Build Blue are the Ghost? (VHS, 7/4/2000) Weight and Balance/Mailbox's Birthday #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #Building With Blue (VHS, 11/15/2000) Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? #What's So Funny? (VHS, 11/29/2000) What's So Funny?/The Wrong Shirt #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #The Great Outdoors (VHS, 4/10/2001) Nature/Enviornments #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/15/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS & DVD, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time/Thankful/Weight and Balance #Writes Weather Colleciton (VHS, 9/11/2001) Blue's Collection/Stormy Weather #Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS & DVD, 9/18/2001) Shy/Magenta Gets Glasses #Sences of Anatomy (VHS & DVD, 9/25/2001) Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue's Big Halloween! (VHS & DVD, 10/23/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's Big News Vol. 1: Read All About It! (VHS & DVD, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #Blue's Big News Vol. 2: The Baby's Here! (VHS & DVD, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Blue's Big Feast (VHS & DVD, 11/20/2001) Thankful/The Grow Show #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? #Imagination (VHS & DVD, 1/29/2002) Imagine Nation/The Anything Box #Let's Explore (VHS & DVD, 1/29/2002) Adventure/Superfriends #It Is Show Time! (VHS, 3/5/2002) Blue's Play/Puppets #Rhymes With Blue (VHS, 3/12/2002) Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Rhyme Time #Boogie Time (VHS, 3/19/2002) Blue's Favorite Song/Let's Boogie #Plants = Bugs (VHS, 3/26/2002) Bugs!/Let's Plant #Reading With Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Helping, Working, Looking & Waiting (VHS, 5/28/2002) Occupaitons/Un Dia Con Plum! #Meet Joe! (VHS & DVD, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS & DVD, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us Blue's Clues Videos for Joe (2002-2005) #100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party #Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/4/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? #Patience (VHS & DVD, 2/11/2003) Patience/The Snack Chart/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Play Be Happy Blocks (VHS & DVD, 3/4/2003) I'm So Happy!/Blocks/Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Get To Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Shapes & Colors (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want To Make? #What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 7/7/2003) Blue's Predictions/Contraptions!/What Did Blue See?/What's That Sound? #Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's ABC's/Math! #Chores Chores Chores (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003) Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #The Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 10/15/2003) Body Language/I Did That!/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Locations & Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/22/2003) Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip/Signs/Geography #A For Airplane, B For Blue (VHS & DVD, 11/3/2003) Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train/Words/Blue's Book Nook #Can You Help? (VHS & DVD, 11/10/2003) Can You Help?/The Scavenger Hunt/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Playing Store (VHS & DVD, 12/5/2003) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Pretned Time/Mechanics! #Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/12/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Puppets & Messages (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Puppets/Magenta's Messages/Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? #Learning Game (VHS, 3/2/2004) Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game/What's So Funny?/The Wrong Shirt #Monsters, Dinosaurs & Animals (VHS & DVD, 4/6/2004) Animals In Our House?/Prehistoric Blue/Animals Behavior!/Nurture! #Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Blue's Storybooktime (VHS & DVD, 6/15/2004) Can You Help?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want To Play? #Our Neighborhood Festival (VHS & DVD, 6/29/2004) Our Neighborhood Festival/The Boat Float/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News #Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Cafe Blue/The Grow Show #Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Special Learning (VHS & DVD, 10/19/2004) Anatomy/I'm So Happy!/What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Morning Music (VHS & DVD, 11/16/2004) Morning Music/Dress-Up Day/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Songs and Stories (VHS & DVD, 11/23/2004) Blue's Favorite Song/The Story Wall/The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek #Learning Pratice (VHS & DVD, 11/30/2004) Adventure in Art/Colors Everywhere!/Blue's Surprise at 2:00/The Scavenger Hunt #It's Hug Day (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language #Let's Play Along With Blue! (VHS & DVD, 2/8/2005) Blue's Play/Blue's Predictions/Hide and Seek/Let's Write! #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates #Friendship (VHS & DVD, 7/19/2005) Magenta Comes Over/Meet Polka-Dots!/What Does Blue Need?/The Big Book About Us #Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Sharing and Caring (VHS & DVD, 9/27/2005) What's Inside?/Look Carefully.../Cafe Blue/Snack Time #Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience #Sleeptbedtime Storywish (VHS & DVD, 10/11/2005) Bedtime Business/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? Blue's Clues Videos for Steve and Joe (2006-2008) #Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue's Best (VHS & DVD, 4/4/2006) Making Changes/Up, Down, All Around!/Pretend Time/The Snack Chart #Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/7/2006) Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdate #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 9/13/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother!/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue? #Blue's Secrets (DVD, 1/30/2007) Un Dia Con Plum!/Our Neighborhood Festival/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Can You Help? #Magenta Visit (DVD, 2/20/2007) Meganta Comes Over/Shy/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?/Magenta Gets Glasses #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 4/3/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #All About Blue (DVD, 5/8/2007) Mechanics!/Playing Store/Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detectives/Mathstronuts/Wheight and Balance/Words #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Red Riding Blue/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation #Music Stars (DVD, 8/25/2007) Music Stars/Spinkles' Sleepover/Prehistoric Blue/Making Changes #World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Enviorments/Blue's New Place #Playing to Learn (DVD, 12/25/2007) What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/A Brand New Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Contraptions! #Humoring of Game (DVD, 1/1/2008) What's Inside?/Dress Up Day/Thankful/The Grow Show #Festivals, Dress Ups, Guests & More (DVD, 1/8/2008) Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress Up Day/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest/I'm So Happy!/Body Language/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages/Look Carefully../Patience #10 Years of the Music Movie (DVD, 1/15/2008) Blue's Big Band/Bluestock/Morning Music/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?/Let's Boogie/Blue's Favorite Song/Un Dia Con Plum! #Playing Games With Blue (DVD, 1/22/1008) The Trying Game/Hide and Seek/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game/Blue's Senses #Wishes Sports Day (DVD, 1/29/2008) Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt/Mechanics!/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Art Appreciation/Draw Along With Blue/Adventures in Art/Colors Everywhere!/Blue's Surprise at 2:00/The Scavenger Hunt #Feelings (DVD, 2/5/2008) Shy/What's So Funny?/I'm So Happy!/Body Language/Blue's Sad Day/I Did That!/Blue Is Frustrated #Color Shape Art Time (DVD, 2/12/2008) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make?/Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation #The Very Best of Blue (DVD, 2/19/2008) Blue's Prints/(Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episodes From The Arts and Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care With Blue DVD Edition)(Episodes From The Blue's Birthday DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The ABC's and 123's VHS)/(Episodes From The Rhythm and Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Let's Play A Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Try, Try Again! VHS)/(Episodes From The Let's Pretend & Fixing VHS)|(Episodes From The Feeling Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Discoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue Big Pajama Party VHS)/(Episodes From The What Can You Find It? VHS) #Summer Party (DVD, 2/26/2008) What Does Blue Need/Blue is Frustrated/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Art Appreciation/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Weight and Balance/Mechanics!/Draw Along With Blue Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of television series by network